The Case Of Derek
by btkdgirl
Summary: There's a boy, named Stiles. This is a story of how his life was ruined forever; at least more than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There's a boy, named Stiles. This is a story of how his life was ruined forever.

Stiles was born on April 8th 1988 to his mother Claudia who died giving birth to him. His father was a neglected child who lived in an orphanage half his life, until he met Claudia. She nurtured him and kept him from drinking, but with her gone no one could stop him as he drank constantly and saw his son as a plague and a murderer. His name is John and Stiles is his only son.

Stiles was the smallest kid in all his classes, he was skinny and shorter than everybody his age. His dad made him do every sport possible through elementary school to the beginning of high school. But stopped then after years of failing. To try to please his dad though, he played lacrosse but sat on the bench at every game.

Derek was born on November 1st 1988 to his mother Talia, and his father. He lived with his uncle Peter and his two sisters Laura and Cora.

Derek grew up very fast. By the age of 10 he was taller and bulkier than all the other kids. He followed that path as her grew up. He played basketball and wrestled through middle school and into high school.

Derek was popular, handsome, and someone everybody knew and liked.

Stiles was somebody who was always alone and had nobody. He was afraid of people after 16 years of dealing with his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek had just been kicked out of a bar for being too rowdy with his friends at the town pub. He started to walk towards his house, or at least he thought he was going the right way until he blacked out on some wet grass. He woke up to yelling that was more like pleading and his body jolted awake by the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins. He looked around and saw he was laying in somebody's front yard. The yelling was coming from behind him. He looked and saw the only lit window was on the second floor. The front door was wide open so he ran in and hid behind the door as he heard heavy footsteps crashing against the steps on the staircase sloppily as if the person were going to fall. They didn't and instead bounded out the front door ranting, slamming it closed. The pleading had faded and turned to sobbing.

Derek quietly rushed up the stairs to figure out the situation. He walked into the lit room and in on a boy who was skinny and frail, the same age as him crying on the floor bruised and beaten, blood running out of his nose with bruises on his arms and some scrapes on his hands.

The boy jolted up as Derek's foot landed on the wood that was his bedroom floor. He gasped and wiped his bloody face covered in tears.

"Who are you?! I have a gun!" he yelled, pure hate filling his hazel eyes a second ago filled with agony.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," Derek says as he puts his hands out to show he isn't a threat. He looked at the boy as he was studied and then the boy seemed uncaring as he let his shoulders slump and passed through the doorway knocking aside Derek's shoulder. Derek followed the boy as he entered the bathroom across the hall. It looked nice enough, except for the empty bottles of alcohol that littered the vanity as well as some of the floor.

The boy reach down into the cabinet under the sink as he cringed with each movement and grabbed a box that consisted of Band-Aids, cloth, antibacterial liquid, and a small bottle of vodka.

He turned the water on and washed the blood off his hands and face. Then he inquired, "What are you doing here then?"

"I heard the yelling and thought somebody needed help, after what I've seen I know I was right."

The boy's face scrunched as the hate returned to his eyes in the mirror and he turned to Derek with his face about an inch away and hissed out, "I can take care of myself!"

"No doubt." Derek said immediately. "Who is that anyway?"

Surprisingly he answered, "My shit dad. He wasn't like this till I was born, after my mom died. Now he drinks and beats me, always has. But only when he can catch me."

There was an odd mischievousness in his eyes as he finished speaking. Going back to patching himself up he wets a towel that is red with old blood, puts some antibacterial liquid on it, and takes a quick and sudden shot of the vodka. Shaking his head and forcing it down, he then puts the towel on his cuts and holds in a yell.

Derek stood there and it was like the boy didn't even remember who was standing in the bathroom door. He reached over to touch him to take his pain, maybe to comfort him somehow. But the boy flung himself back against the wall of the bathroom, hitting the back of his head on the small window.

Righting himself again, the boy came at Derek and pushed him back with incredible force across the hallway against the linen closet doors. He says steadily, "You should probably go before my dad comes back." Derek looks right into his eyes and sees nothing. No fear, no sadness, and no anger. Then he slams the bathroom door before locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek gets up, astounded and confused, and maybe even a little terrified from the hazel eyes almost black as the boy closed the door and locked it. He walks out the front door knowing the boy will not be back out, he's smarter than that. As he makes his way home it is about 4am and he has to be at the school in two hours. So deciding not to sleep, he showers and finishes all his homework for the next few days.

When it's time to leave he knows he shouldn't drive because he was still feeling hung-over. So he walks to school instead of taking his truck. As he walks he thinks about the night before as he did for the past few hours. When he gets to the school he starts to walk to the gym to work out with his teammates but is too tired so instead he makes a u turn for the library and finds a cubicle in the back to lay his head down for a little. Putting his hood up, he falls asleep into his crossed arms almost immediately.

Stiles wakes up, looks around and remembers that he stayed in the bathroom after his dad left. Finding himself in the bathtub where he sleeps most nights. Looking at his watch he sees that he's going to be late to school. So he gets up, checks to make sure there's no more blood coming out of his nose after taking a shower last night. Not wanting to run into his dad he climbs out the window in the clothes he wore last night and drops to the ground into a roll and sprints to school despite his aching body, knowing he never filled the tank in his jeep.

He makes it just in time as he enters the library that's always pretty much empty for free period so he can hide from the lacrosse team.

As he makes his way to the back, he notices that there's somebody in a cubicle near him he doesn't recognize but ignores them since they're sleeping. As he turns the corner to reach his safe haven, a hand grabs the shoulder of his sweatshirt and is pulled back. He flails his arms as his back makes hard contact with the floor.

Note: I know werewolves can't get drunk but let's just ignore that fact for now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look it's a bug. Are you ready to be squashed?" It's the captain of the lacrosse team with his buddies at his back. Then before Stiles can offer a snarky comment, there's a voice behind him.

"No he's not, by you or anyone else." Stiles rolls to the side as two big guys collide where he was previously on the floor. One has a hood on so he can't see the person fighting against the bullies.

After two minutes of fighting with Stiles sitting on the sidelines each lacrosse player is groaning on the floor. He turns his attention back to the guy who took them down. "Thanks. Who are you?"

He turns to Stiles, taking his hood off and holds out his hand. With a smile on his face he says, "I'm Derek, nice to see you again." Stiles grabs his hand and is pulled up, almost off his feet. He starts to apologize but Derek cuts him off with, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Oh right I think we were on a few sports teams together as kids."

"How do you remember that?"

"I guess I'm just observant."

"Sure you are Derek." He replies with a smile and realizes it's the first time he has said Derek's name. It rolled off his tongue like he was meant to be saying it.

The bell rings, bringing Stiles back to reality remembering the five boys still laying on the ground as the captain of the team gets up. He asked, "Hey Derek, why the hell are you standing up for this piece of shit? He's nothing."

"No Jackson, you and your friends are. You beat Stiles up just to feel cool when in reality it makes you no better than a bug. Now Stiles has not ratted you out, you should be thankful but I will not give you the same mercy." Derek's shoulders flex and his gaze could kill, Stiles sees how much his shoulders are tensed.

"Shit! Let's go guys!" They get up and run away like the cowards they are as Derek's knees are bent like he's ready to pounce. Stiles puts his hand on Derek's shoulder, hoping it'll calm him down.

He turns to face Stiles at his touch. They look at each other for a moment and Stiles takes his hand off, looking down when he realizes how close they are standing. Then he wraps his arms as far around Derek as he can, pulling him into a hug. Derek tenses at first, surprised but relaxes and hugs him back. Stiles pulls away after a few seconds looking down as his restless hands. He says at almost a whisper, "Thanks again, nobody's really helped me before or even cared."

Derek's smile starts to leave his face as he realizes that Stiles probably doesn't really have any friends. Stiles sees this and tries to say something to make him not sound lame. But Derek just says with a smile, "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek started to walk away towards the door and Stiles thinks that he's done talking to him until he turns and asks, "Aren't you coming?"

"Sure! Where are we going?" He asks almost skipping up to Derek from happiness.

"I'm gonna buy us some breakfast." He says with a charming smile.

"Okay." Stiles says. They walk out of the library to the cafeteria and head back to the senior lounge since its empty.

They picked at their food for the next hour as they talked, joked, and laughed like old friends.

Derek was so amazed by this boy. He was so strong even though life had been shit for him when he deserves so much more. He deserves a dad like Derek's, a loving mother, and friends yet he has none of that. Derek does not pity Stiles though, he admires him. Stiles is strong, brave, smart, and positive always.

By the time free period ended, they finished their meals and were walking to the next class. In the hallway, Derek was talking to Stiles when suddenly his girlfriend showed up. She grabbed Derek's hand and pushed him against the wall, making out with him hard. Stiles was so shocked he just stood in the middle of the hallway. Derek lightly pushed his girlfriend Kate Argent off and a pout sprung onto her made up face. She asked him, "Where were you this morning?"

Derek said, "Kate I've really gotta get to class, I'll talk to you later." He started to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and started to talk saying, "But…"

"I said I will talk to you later." He said with more force as he pulled his arm forcefully out of her grasp. Kate backed away astounded and she finally left. Derek looked around for Stiles, but couldn't find him. He almost ran down the hall thinking he just walked on. When Derek reached the corner he saw Stiles at his locker and instantly relaxed.

He walked up to Stiles as he was getting his books and stood behind his locker door. When Stiles shut it, he saw Derek and started to fall back in surprise but Derek grabbed his arm so he didn't.

Derek pulled him up and asked, "Why did you leave?"

"It seemed you were busy. So I just figured I'd head to class."

"Don't do that again, I thought…Never mind!" Derek almost yelled, scaring Stiles a little.

"It's okay, I'm okay, and I'm not completely helpless you know."  
>"I know, lets head to class."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked to Stiles class and Derek said bye and that he would see Stiles at lunch. When Stiles started to tell him he wouldn't, Derek had already gone. In class all Derek could think about was Stiles and how Stiles was alone and vulnerable. He was so distracted that his teacher gave him a detention when he snapped, frustrated as he fought with himself to not think about him.

As soon as the bell rang, Derek was out the door heading to Stiles' classroom. When he wasn't there, Derek walked in and asked the teacher, "Do you know where Stiles went?"

"Who?" the clueless teacher asked.

"You know Stiles Stilinski, about 5'10'' skinny with a buzz cut."

"Oh him, he went to the nurse's office before class ended." At the last word Derek was out the door and down the hall heading towards the nurse's office, heading towards Stiles.

He walked in and saw nobody but he knew Stiles was here he could smell him along with a smell resembling death. He looked everywhere and still there was no Stiles. But then he heard the sound of retching coming from inside the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Stiles! Stiles are you in there?" He tried the door but it was locked. Knocking again he said, "Stiles! C'mon you gotta let me in!" The lock on the door clicked open and Derek forced open the heavy door to see Stiles leaning against the wall, his skin pale and white as he barely moved. Derek dropped to the ground in front of Stiles, his face torn with worry. "It's…" Stiles started to say until Derek shushed him. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

All Derek could do though was wait until Stiles stopped puking the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Then he carried him to one of the tacky beds lined up next to each other. Stiles' eyes closed and Derek knew he was falling asleep but didn't want to leave him so he pulled up a chair and just sat there, knowing he wouldn't be going to any of the classes he had left that day if he could help it.

Half an hour later the nurse wanted to call his dad but Derek couldn't let that happen so since he had never been to the nurse, he told them he was his cousin "Miguel". They let them go, still suspicious but apparently deciding to ignore it. Once he got him into the parking lot he realized that neither of them had cars. He called his mom Talia to ask for a ride. Ten minutes later she came looking worried when she saw Stiles. Derek pulled him into the back seat with him so Stiles' head was on his lap. When he felt Stiles' forehead, it was cold and he could barely keep his eyes open. "Hurry up!" he pleaded to his mom.

When they got to the Hale house Derek held Stiles in his arms bridal style and carried him up to his room ignoring the looks and the whispered conversation his mother and Peter had. He then laid Stiles onto his bed and pulled the arm of his sweatshirt up to take some of the pain away as Stiles tried to push him away, off of his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Wasn't feeling good last night and went to bed before I could update so I'm going to post both chapters today. This is where it gets interesting. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Under Stiles' sleeve, there were healing cuts that spelled out different words all over his lower arm like "faggot", "bitch", "pussy", and finally "bug". Derek started to shake with anger and ran down the stairs and out the door with one destination in mind. Jackson's house.

He found his house and heard that only Jackson was home based on the one steady heartbeat that he wanted to stop indefinitely. He broke down the door and as Jackson stomped down the stairs he turned his eyes to their golden color and unsheathed his claws, ready to attack. Then, there was the alpha roar and he raced back to the house. Only to be confronted by his angry father.

"Where did you go?!"

"I..." his voice broke.

"You left your mate here by himself in a house of strangers and you don't even know what's wrong with him! Do you know how irresponsible that was?"

"I…"

"Now you need to get your ass back up to your room and take care of Stiles!"

"How do you…"

His father cut him off, "We will discuss this later just go!"

Derek ran up the stairs when his eyes flashed alpha red, and walked in to Stiles crying all by himself. He rushed over to Stiles and reached out to touch him but he flinched at the skin to skin contact. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I…I…" as he started to cry himself. Stiles turned to face him and reached up to wipe the falling tears off of Derek's cheeks.

"It's…Its okay. Everything…everything will be okay. "He slightly smiled trying to comfort Derek. "Don't cry because of me. Please…just stop crying." Derek wouldn't stop, he just kept sobbing, head held up only by Stiles' hands. They stayed like that for a long time, staring at each other until Derek felt Stiles' hands slip away. He moved his body into a sitting position at the other side of the bed and patted the now empty spot for Derek to sit since he knew he was still torn up by the damage done to Stiles' arm.

Now Stiles seemed much better than before in the nurse's office on the bathroom floor. Derek sat on the bed wiping his face as he remembered what it felt like to see Stiles in so much pain. "What happened, at the school?" "Why were you puking in the nurse's office?"

"Ummm..."

"Stiles you have to tell me, it's the only way I can help you."

"Well I'm fine now. Anyways, it's my own fault that I got sick." He looked down at his fidgeting hands for a while, feeling Derek's expectant stare on his face all the while. Then Derek's hands gently grabbed Stiles fidgeting hands and held them to stop them from moving, unintentionally taking his pain. He was then forced to look at Derek as his eyes faded back to light brown instead of the fiery yellow of a beta. "When did you become a werewolf?"

"What?" Derek was not expecting that, it was actually the last thing he expected Stiles to mention. Stiles nodded towards Derek's hands on his and Derek looked down to see black veins traveling up his arms he pulled them away but Stiles grabbed them which made Derek look into his eyes.

"Derek, it's okay I know that werewolves exist, it's not anything new."

"What? How? I didn't give it away at school or anything did I?"

"No, I knew as soon as…"

"As soon as what Stiles?"

"I knew…I knew as soon as I grabbed your hand this morning."

"How Stiles?"

"I…no, never mind."

"Stiles do not do that, do not doubt yourself. Whatever it is, it can't be worse than me turning into a murderous dog once a month."

"Well…promise you won't laugh?"

"I would never laugh at you Stiles." He said it with so much truth that in that moment Stiles would believe anything that he had said.

"Well If I make skin to skin contact with some people I sorta see their lives flash inside my head."

There was a long silence until Derek said, "What do you mean, like their deaths?"

"Well I do see their death, but I also see their lives, like their past and present."

"Wow…That's the coolest thing EVER!" Derek piped up smiling brightly. Stiles smiled sheepishly and looked away, still unsure if he understood fully. No one really understood, even if he explained it to them many times. This was one of the reasons he had no friends.

"Well not really."

"Why?"

"Well because…because," he started to sob. Derek went to comfort him but he instead got up and left, half running half tripping down the main staircase. As he got to the front door, he heard Derek running after him yelling his name. Then was stopped by Peter as Stiles ran out the door and Talia followed him to drive him home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he tried to push past Peter.

"We need to talk. Now." Peter replied firmly as he pointed to the living room. After a few minutes of fighting against Peter to follow Stiles, he obeyed and sat in his usual spot on the floor as Peter sat in the armchair facing Derek. "You do realize what's going on here. Right?"

"No I have no idea what's going on that's the problem!" He pointed toward the door, meaning Stiles.

"You two are mates. You know you have a girlfriend right, who's a hunter nonetheless but still your girlfriend."

"Wow, never thought you would be one to defend an Argent."

"I'm not protecting anyone other than you right now since you're the one being an idiot here."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. Other than how I reacted to what happened to his arm, I think I've been pretty good to Stiles!"

"Do you even know what he is?"

"What do you mean?" Peter stayed silent as he thought about what Stiles had told him.

"Oh shit! No he can't be!"

"Ya, I'm sorry Derek but you have to move on from him."

He didn't say anything as his wolf tried to find logic to fight against Peter even though he knew that it would be a losing battle. Stiles is a banshee. Banshees can see people's past, present, and future in one touch. But the thing that Stiles never said out loud, hoping he wouldn't have to was that the only people he can do that with are people he ends up killing himself. "Stiles is going to kill me." He finally said it out loud. Not talking to Peter, more himself. But nonetheless Peter nodded. They sat there for a while and eventually Peter left. When the front door opened and his mom walked into the house he tried to listen into the conversation that she was having with Peter, knowing it was about Stiles. But he couldn't when Talia and Peter knew he would try. So he got up, his heart heavy and went to his room to cry.

Note: I know that he doesn't have the characteristics of being a real banshee and only women can be banshees, but that was the most similar creature I could find that resembled what Stiles is in this story Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Derek's sisters came home they walked into the kitchen and Talia explained everything. Then, at around 12 he left the house out his window, not really caring if he was caught at all, only caring about Stiles.

So he ran without stopping to Stiles' house, hoping that his dad wasn't there again. When he walked into the yard, he heard yelling, but only from one person. He was scared what Stiles' dad must have done if only one of them was yelling.

He ran into the house, only worried about Stiles. When he got to Stiles' room there was only one person yelling. But it wasn't Stiles' father, it was Gerard and Kate Argent. Kate turned to face Derek with a crossbow pointed right at him. A wide smile was on her face and she laughed wickedly.

"Where's Stiles! What did you do with him?!" Derek's teeth sharpened, his claws came out, and his eyes turned golden.

"Derek, Derek, Derek. You know I would never hurt another human, much less your mate." Derek couldn't help it. He attacked only to get an arrow in his shoulder. But instead of ignoring it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and stumbled back. That was when Gerard Argent came out from behind Kate with mountain ash. But before Gerard reached him sitting on the floor against the wall, a knife flew into the room and landed in his throat. As his blood went everywhere and Kate's face contorted in grief, another flew directed at Kate but she dodged it and shot an arrow not at the person throwing the knife, but right into Derek's abdomen. That was when he passed out and heard Stiles call his name.

"Derek!"

Note: I'm sorry for this hook and the shortness of this chapter but there will be another out tomorrow so no worries


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stiles looked at Kate with a determination in his eyes as he pulled out another knife. Kate pointed the crossbow at Derek once again. "You know what happens if I shoot him with another arrow, right Stiles?" He didn't say anything, he just stood there, letting the situation sink in. Then his hand with the knife in it slowly lowered as his other hand went to his back where more were kept. Kate raised her eyebrow as he lowered his hand, thinking he was stupid enough to surrender with the crossbow still aimed at Derek. As the knife in his hand touched the floor, he flung one towards Kate. It hit her in the arm and she dropped the crossbow. Now, with nowhere to go she backed away from Stiles who was menacingly walking towards her. He pushed her against the wall with a knife in his hand.

"How does it feel Kate?"

"What…"

Stiles shushed her, "It not nice to interrupt." Taking the dagger and piercing her cheek, he slowly pulled it down to her chin as she yelled in agonizing pain. This made Stiles chuckle. "Now die bitch." He took the dagger and pierced her heart, pulling it right back out with a sharp grunt. Then he slit her throat. Blood poured out of her chest and neck, then she started to choke on more blood rising out of her partly open mouth. It only took her twenty seconds to die as Stiles watched. When her body stopped convulsing, he dropped the knife and turned to Derek who was still passed out against the wall at the other end of the room.

He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and called Deaton, the town veterinarian. "I have two more bodies in my room and another one breathing but not for much longer. This one I want to save."

"Are you sure Stiles?"

"Ya Deaton, I'm not a murderer by choice. God! Just come to my house with the van…please."

"Be there soon." That's when Stiles hung up and went into the bathroom to wipe off the blood covering his shaking hands. Once he saw it all go down the drain, he looked up into the mirror and ran to the toilet to throw up. He couldn't stand the sight of himself. Then, he went to the kitchen to grab some water. Going back upstairs, he took some pills so he wouldn't throw up again and splashed the rest of the water on Derek's face.

Derek woke up with a start, feeling cold water on his face. He opened his eyes to see Stiles, not a foot away from him. "Deaton's coming soon so we can patch you up, okay." He gave a slight smile that Derek wanted to return, until the pain came back to him and he yelled instead, knowing he was close to dying but feeling okay in Stiles' presence. He then heard a car pull into the driveway. Stiles did too and looked at Derek, "I'll be right back okay?"

Derek nodded and Stiles ran down the stairs and opened the door, letting Deaton in. "Just so you know Deaton, he's a werewolf. You know how to treat werewolves, right?"

Silence.

"Right?!"

"Depends."

"Let's just go. They're upstairs."

Derek listened into the conversation, not feeling very hopeful. That's when he notice the blood and where the blood came from. Kate. She was dead. Dead. But how? Then Stiles came up with Deaton. "Okay Derek, I know it's gonna hurt, but you gotta stand up so we can get you to the driveway." He felt one pair of hands on each arm pulling him up as he stood. They all walked down the stairs and out the door. Then got him into the back of the van that looked like the back of an ambulance. "Really Deaton? You stole an ambulance?"


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I'm going to New York tomorrow for a day trip and won't have time to post so here's tomorrows chapter

Chapter 11

"Yes." Deaton replied.

"Okay." That was the end of that conversation as Deaton worked on Derek, putting something around the arrows before pulling them out, one by one. Derek almost passed out again from the pain if it weren't for Stiles rambling on in front of him, keeping him awake.

"Stiles."

"Yes Deaton."

"Go get one of the girl's arrow heads."

"Yes sir," he said mockingly with a hand on his forehead.

Stiles ran back into his house and Deaton turned to Derek. "Really? Stiles? That's a bad idea."

"But…"

"I understand that he's your mate but watch out. You'll end up dead in the end."

"I know that already." Derek said looking down.

"You're smarter than stories give your species credit for, remember that."

"Hey I'm back." Stiles says breathlessly.

"Okay, now you're going to have to do this Stiles. Take the tip off, there'll be some powder inside, put that inside one of his wounds. Do you want...?" Deaton started to say as Stiles pulled out a dagger covered in blood. Stiles looked at it for a few seconds as a tear fell down his cheek and sadness bled into his eyes. He wiped the dagger on his pants as the sadness was covered by the smile now on his face. Then he broke the tip off of the arrowhead. Grabbing a cloth next to Derek's leg and pushing the powder into the wound in Derek's shoulder. The pain went away as he healed.

Stiles looked at him in amazement, obviously never seeing a werewolf heal before. It made Derek smile as Stiles looked up at him. Derek then held his arms out and Stiles accepted, letting Derek pull him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Stiles' short hair. Deaton then proceeded to walk back into the house. That's when Stiles pulled himself out of Derek's grip.

"You should probably go." He said as he looked down at the ground, waiting for Derek to leave.

"But Stiles…no…why would you tell me to leave?"

"I'm dangerous! Now leave!"

"No Stiles!"

"Leave Derek!"

"No…Stiles no!"

He looked back up at Derek, "I can't stand to look at you, you stupid mutt now leave!"

Derek stumbled back, shocked at the look of Stiles' expression and what he said. The only thing he could do was leave. So he ran into the woods as far away as he could.

Stiles regretted what he had said but knew it was for Derek's own good so he went back into the house to help Deaton with the bodies. When he got up to his room, Deaton already had them in body bags, zipped up tight. The blood was everywhere, a mistake on Stiles' part that he would pay for with hours and hours of scrubbing.

Once he got the bodies in the back of the ambulance with the help of Deaton, he closed the doors. Deaton came up behind him, "Remember what you have to do."

"Ya Ya I know, get rid of the evidence, clean up the crime scene, we've been through this before."

"Good. Eat. You're looking thin…also do something about those eyes. They're getting blacker every time I see them."

"I thought the drops were working. Do you have anything stronger?"

"Maybe. Come see me in a few days." They nodded at each other. Stiles headed back to his front door and turned back to watch Deaton drive away. Then walked into the kitchen and got some food. Once he finished eating, he grabbed a garbage bag, scissors, rubber gloves, towel, and a big container of bleach. Then, he got on his hands and knees in his bedroom to clean thinking, "Why do I have a white carpet? Worst idea EVER!" A howl rang through the town as Stiles was automatically hit with grief from what he had done. He started to sob as he rubbed the carpet. He just kept rubbing and rubbing as the tears fell down his cheeks and off his face onto the blood soaked carpet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Derek woke up in his bed, remembering what Stiles had said as he forcefully threw off his sheets and grabbed his jacket to stomp out the door. But he was stopped by his sisters, Cora and Laura.

Cora said, "So what's he like?"

Laura replied, "I'm sure he's great! But one question, what's up with his name?"

Derek looked at them both and growled right in their faces.

"Derek's being bitchy this morning! Are you sure he can't be with Stiles?" Cora complained.

"No Cora don't forget what I told you to do!" Talia reminded her.

"Ya, Ya," she replied looking back at Derek with a look of pity. Then, she and Laura turned around to head out the door as they grabbed Derek's hand behind them. He reluctantly followed and they threw him into his truck. He started it up and drove fast to the school with Cora and Laura trailing behind.

Once he parked his truck at the school, he rushed inside and put his hood up and headphones in for the rest of the day. He wouldn't say that he looked for Stiles all day, just that he didn't see him or smell him at all. So at the end of the day, instead of going home he went to the weight room in the gym to work out. He worked out for two hours, feeling as buff as ever and then decided to go home. As he turned the radio on, he heard the reporter say "Deaton, Beacon Hill's own veterinarian has been taken in for questioning on the disappearance of Kate and Gerard Argent." He punched his dashboard out of frustration, putting his head on the steering wheel and gripping it with white knuckles.

There was a knock on his window. He chose to just ignore it until there was another. He pulled his head up and looked to the left to see Deaton standing there, waiting. Derek opened the door as Deaton stepped back and let him out.

Derek said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"What? Wh…Why?"

"You need to protect him." Derek's throat tightened up as he wanted to speak, not letting anything out. Deaton then walked away, apparently done with the conversation. Derek fell to the ground, head against the door of his truck breathing hard. Why was this happening to him? Why had he met Stiles? He shivered as it hurt to even think of his name. Derek cried in the parking lot for a while until the last tear he had fell and there was no more. Instead of sadness, now he felt determination. He stood up, opened the door of his truck, got in and sped out the school with only one word on his mind, "Stiles."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Derek drove all over town after stopping at Stiles' house, finding nobody home. He drove all over for hours and hours, looking side to side going down every street. Then, he decided to go walk around the woods and maybe find his scent or something. Anything to keep himself busy while failing to protect his mate.

He pulled his truck into the edge of the preserve and felt something was wrong. He crouched down low, ready to attack when he heard footsteps and looked around, eyes glowing. "Derek!" Laura yelled. He perked up, turning towards Laura. She looked back, eyes glowing with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Derek!" Derek knew now why he felt something was wrong.

"What did you do?!"

"I…I…I tried to keep him away, I just didn't think, I didn't know." She looked down at the ground.

"Where is he?!"

"He was at our house, and the…the…Argents."

"Fuck!" He was off, sprinting as fast as he could, not thinking as Laura yelled behind him. "Stop Derek you'll get yourself killed!" He ignored her and ran back into town as a full wolf, stalking in the shadows trying to catch a scent or anything else. He even snuck into the Argent's house and nobody was there. When he got tired, he went back to Stiles' house and curled up into his sheets. His sweet smell filled his nostrils and made him miss him more but also calmed his wolf down as he shifted back and fell asleep.

The next morning Derek woke with a start as the front door slammed shut. "Shit" It was Stiles' dad. He grabbed a pair of Stiles' sweatpants and a sweatshirt and fled out the window as soon as Stiles' door to his room was opened. Derek went back to his house to grab some real clothes and ignored the pleading and crying of Laura and Cora as they continued to apologize. He left to go search for Stiles some more and still couldn't find anything. So he used the only resource he had left, a clueless Argent.

Allison Argent was Kate Argent's sister. She decided when she was very young that she didn't want any part in the hunting business. Her dad Chris Argent is the only child of Gerard and also swore off hunting when he realized Gerard was out of control. Breaking the code and killing all supernatural creatures in his way.

But the Argents still did not know that their family members had been killed last night and Derek wanted to keep it that way. He showed up at school only to talk to Allison, which was very hard considering her boyfriend was extremely over protective. Once he finally got her alone, he confronted her. "Okay, do you know of any creatures that have been captured by your family members recently?"

"No, I can check with my dad though. He still has some connections."

"That would be great! Can you do it as fast as you can though? I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."

"Oh _he _you say. Is this a special _he_?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I'm the one who has to help you find _him _right?"

"Ya, Ya, Ya, what do you wanna know?"

"Eek!" "Okay. What's his name? Is he handsome? Is he our age? Is he older? Is he younger? Is he a geek? Is he a jock? Do I know him? When did you meet? How did you meet? What does he mean to you? What do you mean to him? What is he? What's his story?" She finally became out of breath and started to spew out more before Derek put his hand to her mouth.

"I think that's enough questions for today." Mumbling, "Maybe for an eternity."

"You have to answer them Derek you told me you would."

"Fine." He huffs. "Its Stiles Stilinski, he's super-hot, he is our age, not younger, he's terribly geeky and is on the lacrosse team even though everybody picks on him, you probably don't know him unless you have been around when Jackson's acting up lately, we met two three days ago, I walked in on a family problem he was having may I say very awkward, he's my mate knows he'll hurt me though so denies anything's there, he's a werewolf (lie on that one so Allison helps him and doesn't find out he's a murderer who in her eyes does actually deserve to die) , he's had a really tough life but has made it through boldly." He is out of breath now. He even puts his hand against the wall to steady himself. Allison is silent as she is analyzing everything he had just said.

"OH MY GOD! That is the most exciting thing ever!" "You two need to make up, do some cuddlin', huggin', and kissin'. Everything will be okay in the end."

"As long as you can find him then everything will be just dandy." He thinks in his head. "Until Stiles kills somebody else and possibly me." He grimaces at the thought and wants to just go back to Stiles' house and roll around in his sheets.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sound of screaming reached Stiles' ears as he started to come back to consciousness. His head jolted up and he immediately saw three people's lives behind his eyes, knowing they would die at his hands. He looked up, but his neck hurt so he just looked up with his eyes. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that he was in a small part of a big room that looked like a basement or cellar that was holding other people to walls by chains. He figured that's what was keeping him from moving.

But his captors didn't know that he knew what they knew. He thought 'maybe I can play with them a bit'.

"Help!" he screamed as fake tears ran down his face. "Please help me! Somebody! Anybody!" He continued that for maybe an hour before a young man maybe three or four years older than him came stomping in.

"Will you shut up? You're annoying as shit!" Stiles cried even harder now, sniffling every few seconds.

"Why am I here? What are you gonna do to me?" he said as if he was a broken little boy.

"Oh God now you're asking questions!" "I'm going to answer you but you have to keep your mouth shut after!"

"O…" Stiles started to agree but the man ignored him.

"I said shut the fuck up!" "Do you want me to answer you or not?" Stiles just nodded at this. The man sighed and walked over to Stiles, crouching down in front of him. "You are here because you are some kind of a supernatural and whether you know it or not, we're gonna figure out what it is and after weeks of torture, were gonna make it so you can never shed tears again since your heart will no longer be beating." He said it as if it were a random fact and smiled at the end. Then Stiles watched as he took a knife out from his sleeve and plunged it deep into Stiles' right shoulder. "There you go. Maybe death will be closer than you think."

He walked away and Stiles' decided he was tired of crying since there was a knife in his shoulder. Then, he thought of how much he would enjoy throwing knives at these bastards. He thought back to the visions, deciding to study them and realized that there was a certain yellow-eyed mate in their futures. Then, Stiles remembered what he had said to Derek last time he saw him. Starting to cry uncontrollably he leaned against the blood red wall for support.

He woke up to an intense pain in his whole body after the horrors he had been through, not realizing he had fallen asleep. But then he felt wetness at his temple and realized that he hadn't fallen asleep, they wouldn't have let him.

He had been there for some time, he didn't know how much but knew it had been more than a few days. The guy he had first come in contact with had ruled out werewolf after Stiles didn't react to the knife and heal. He also ruled out vampire and leviathan when Stiles' body rejected human blood and human he had been fed, causing him to puke it up along with burning stomach acid. The man ruled out an angel or demon by stabbing him in the stomach with an angelic blade and an iron knife to his thigh.

This was extremely painful, but he kept quiet unless he was being stabbed of course. Sometimes he would be knocked out like this due to a few punches but that was it. His clothes by now have been soaked red with knives still sticking out of him in various places.

The man was much more stupid than Stiles had given him credit for since there were daggers under his clothes. Some on his leg, some on his upper arm, and a whole array strapped to his chest.

The man came up to him as soon as he woke and kneed his face, slamming his head into the wall behind him. This was his moment as he knew where the rest of the men in the building were.


End file.
